User talk:Moonstar10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Whiskers Mob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:37, August 13, 2011 Melody is in the Whiskers. Just make a page for her. Melody was born on May 20, 2000. Her mother was Fu Dog and her father was Kronos. Her litter-mates are listed on the History on the Whiskers Page. Aniju Aura 01:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Moonstar, I finally say you comment about Silver in the Lazilu. So you role play Silver now. Also would you like to role play as Clarabell in the Lazuli? She is a seven month old female litter-mate sister of Cookie, Cleo and Cactus. And there is Eva of the Commandos who needs someone to role play as her. Oh yeah you also wanted to role play as Joy Zappa. Sir Rock 09:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, Clarebell and Joy should already have pictures but I'll add one of a real Lazuli meerkat for Silver so you don't have too. Sir Rock 23:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Would you like Tryan to mate with one of your females after he is done babysitting? Sir Rock 03:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait do you mean you don't want to role play here anymore? Because I need some people to stay if I ever want new mobs to form other wise there won't be enough players. If it is a computer problem we can wait till it gets fixed? Sir Rock 02:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay you can be a male in the Commandos. Here let me explain something about meerkats. Only adult meerkats babysit, take sentry, rove or mate, a meerkat must be a year old to do those things. Meledie is too young in the Whiskers to babysit or take sentry, she was born in February. While Clarabell is almost a year old, she was born in November so next month she can babysit and started helping otu around the mob. If you want an adult female in the Whiskers, you can be Shona, her role player had to leave and left her meerkat open. Shona is old enough to babysit. Sir Rock 06:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) That was a lie, on Meerkat Manor they made thngs up alot. Meerkat start babysitting at a year old however in Meerkat Manor they claimed that three year meerkats were still teenagers when in fact they were adults. Anyways next month Clarabell will be old enough to babysit. Sir Rock 08:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 21:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Who is Shade going to mate with at the Whiskers? Meerkats123 14:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Is there a female of mine that you like a lot? Meerkats123 17:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ask Head Boy if that's ok because his female Georgina is peegnent too. Meerkats123 19:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 16:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 21:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 22:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 23:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You can be Niko but Spider, Aniju is a big Arachnophob. Try just being Niko for now. There are male meerkat avaibale in the Whiskers and you don't have any males in that group. :) Sir Rock 06:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you want Joy to mate soon? Meerkats123 14:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Silver Lazuli already has a page, it would be easier to just change the Young One meerkat's name. You can keep Silver's name and I'll change the Young One's name to something else. As for a mate, I'll have one of my males go roving at the Lazuli, but Royal is next to have pups so sometime after she and Gothic mate. How about Joy in the Zappa, for now. She is old enough for pups and so far only Pumpkin is pregnant and due to give birth before Joy would. Sir Rock 11:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Can Cactus mate with Joy? Meerkats123 03:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Bee is next in line to have pups at Whiskers. After she does maybe Shona can Meerkats123 14:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Melodie is too young to take a sentry post. A meerkat must be a year old to do that and/or to rove and/or mate. Melodie was born in February so she is a juvenile meerkat. Why don't you be an adult male meerkat so you can have tow adult meerkats in the Whiskers instead of just Shona. Aniju Aura 15:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) All rolr\e plat centers are updated Meerkats123 14:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Estate terratory is updated Meerkats123 14:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) All role playing centers are updated. Meerkats123 22:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Tryan is roving at the Zappa, can he mate with Joy? Sir Rock 00:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The Commandos have splinter, we need some meerkats to be in the splinter group. Sir Rock 06:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Can Niko mate with Hera? Meerkats123 15:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) First, have Niko join up with Gothic and Punker They are roving at the Lazuli right now. Meerkats123 18:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Region Territory is updated Meerkats123 02:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Awe it is not like we ask you to role play every day now. Okay then, I'll put your meerkats up for adoption. If you decide to come back you have reclaim the meerkats that once were your that hadn't been adopted by someone else. Sir Rock 05:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Empire territory is updatedMeerkats123 17:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You can have Niko back, I only took him so he could mate with Hera, but I rather stick with Punker as my Zappa male for now. As for the Commandos, there is a God name these going on there so you may want to think about that. VCDM021 litter-mates are named Athena, Neptune and Theia which are god names so it be kind of weird to have someone named Pine in the middle. As well as Kitty when her littermates are named after gods. Kitty can be a Zappa female? There is VZZF018 still open. We'll talk about the other Zappa meerkats later though. Sir Rock 17:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you aline? Meerkats123 21:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Niko can mate with Hera now Meerkats123 18:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Eva can join the Aztecs. Some more Commando meerkats will be joining shortly as well. Aniju Aura 21:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Territory is updated Meerkats123 00:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? Meerkats123 01:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I forgot that I already promised VCDF030 to Aniju before you ask, but she had a litter-mate sister VCDF028 you can have. In the Current Members section on the Commandos page, VCDF028 is listed as a male for some reason but every where else is listed as a female so there is a typo. Sir Rock 13:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you want a male meerkat in the Whiskers? There is VWM002 who hasn't gotten anyone to role play as him? Sir Rock 14:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hera is waiting for Niko to mate with her. Meerkats123 14:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Now what did I say about spiders? Cound you possible pick another name? Sir Rock 14:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) You can't use the name Spider. I already told you that. Sir Rock 14:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Apollo no good neither, There was a meerkat seen in the Whiskers named Apollo on Meerkat Manor. The rules are no Meerkat Manor meerkats. Sir Rock 15:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) VWM002 is a Whisker male so he doesn't need a God name. How about Leon, Milo, Pancho, Comet, Brutus or Elvis? Sir Rock 15:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updteted Meerkats123 16:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) It's time for Joy to give birth. Have her return to the burrow Meerkats123 16:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) [[Estate Territory]] is updated Meerkats123 18:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Only because I pointed out the dominant female think huh? Alright I knew that would get somebuddy. You can be Midnight. Sir Rock 01:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, now you wanted to be Zappa meerkats I remember. Aniju already call VZZF010 but hasn't named her yet but all the others are open. Do you still want a Zappa meerkat? Sir Rock 02:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean Lewis, because Louise is a female name, and VZZM013 is a male meerkat. Or do you want a female meerkat? Also VLF015 is the last Lazuli female and is Silver's litter-mate. Are you sure you want to take the last adult female or have one of Sahara's pups from her first litter? Sir Rock 02:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay VLF036 is available. And you can be Lewis(VZZM013). Sir Rock 02:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Can Comet possibly mate with Lollipop sometime in the future? Once Pumpkin's pups emerge Lollipop will be ready to mate again. Sir Rock 02:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Also do you want a picture for Uranus? There is a Drie Doring male in real life name Uranus, we can use a picture of him. Sir Rock 03:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget you are Clarabell as well in the Lazuli. Also Tryan and Nero went roving so Comet should go with them. Sir Rock Okay, have Comet rove at the Zappa with Tryan and Nero so Lollipop can see him and mate with him. Sir Rock 05:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) That's nice but I dont' like being apart of another wiki with the same subject that I am already in. I don't like getting all confused with who on which wiki and what's going on and all. I am already apart of another role play for Warriors. Thanks though. Sir Rock 05:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) an I ask you something? Meerkats123 02:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC) All the other females rejoined the Whiskers but Midnight, so have her approch the group. Sir Rock 03:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Also Lollipop already mated with Coment now. Sir Rock 03:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking Midnight could mate with Ghost after Fu Dog has her next litter? Meerkats123 03:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) There was a JaXX female in real life named Millie. Do you want an updated picture of her for Millie Zappa? Sir Rock 04:08, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Clarrebell and Silver needed at Estate Territory Meerkats123 14:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Midnight needs to rejoin the group Meerkats123 23:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC)